Containers with a threaded neck or end-piece and more particularly tubes ending in a threaded neck or end-piece, are very often used to contain fluid products, for example, food or cosmetics.
It is also known to make containers, particularly tubes, designed to receive distributors, applicators and like accessories; and, for positioning such an accessory, a particular neck has generally to be designed at the extremity of the container. This is the case in the embodiment according to French patent 2,577,527 to Lucas, which is provided with a neck having projecting parts to stop rotation of the applicator.
In some countries, or when the above type of accessories has not to be produced on a large scale, the manufacturers of containers, particularly the manufacturers of tubes, do not create special necks and prefer to commercialize only tubes with threaded necks closed by a threaded plug.
An object of the invention is to make possible a positioning and attaching of accessories on containers, particularly on tubes originally provided with a threaded neck, without having to modify the manufacture of the containers and while making impossible a rotation or removal of the accessories when they are positioned.
The invention concerns all kinds of accessories, and particularly distributors, applicators, end pieces, caps of various types and, in case of need, the invention provides for an inviolability of the container, and typically of a tube, until being used.